


Out of Body

by Bu88letea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, I still can't get over that emote, Introverted Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu88letea/pseuds/Bu88letea
Summary: Too shy to dance, you sat at the bar until you spot a certain green-haired man "dancing" at the club





	Out of Body

You sat on a stool at the bar, you knew you were going to need some liquid confidence to get through the night. neon lights bounced off the walls and patrons of the club. Glistening bodies bouncing to the music on the dancefloor. Hana had dragged along to "relieve stress" but you didn’t have the heart to tell her this wasn’t your scene. As you finished your second daiquiri, you spot a glimpse of a handsome green-haired man making his way to the dancefloor. You tried not to stare but there was something alluring about that young man. 

The DJ played a familiar upbeat song, making your heartbeat to the rhythm of the bass. The green-haired man began to nod his head to the beat. You moved closer to the dance floor to get a better look at him. He wore an expensive looking black suit, with a red shirt underneath. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing off the top of his chest. You wanted to mark his neck, biting your lips at the thought of it. He began bouncing to the music and you swore he looked at you for a second. When the chorus of the song began he broke into what some may call dancing, a combination a hip hop and erratic flailing, you covered your mouth and giggled as the man before you spun dropped to the floor. Now you knew you had to talk to him. You took a deep breath and made your way to him. You must’ve caught his eyes as he was now watching you make your way towards him. you swayed your hips a little more than usual so he could have something to look at. you made your way through the crowd, not looking away from him. You stopped inches from him, placing your hand on your hip trying to look sexy and confident.

He stood taller than you, slightly looking down on you with flirty smile on his face. He leaned down to your ear, "Did you like my little show? That was for you." he said. There were butterflies in your stomach and hoped that he wouldn’t notice the blush across your face. His piercing brown eyes made you want to stare at him forever.

"I did, but I gotta be honest, I did not expect you to pull out those moves." You laughed, tip toeing to get to his ear level. The man leaned back to look at you again now wearing a wide smile on his face that just made you want to melt. He laughed and you swore you must have been redder than a cherry by now.

"My name's Genji, may I know yours?" You nodded and told him. "Well princess, do you want to dance?" You blushed at the new nickname and nodded as you took his hand. He placed his hand on your hips and you wrapped an arm around his shoulder. You both swayed to the beat of the music. You tried to not look down too often, scared of accidentally stepping on his toes. as you continued to dance you finally felt the effects of the drinks you had earlier. You began exaggerating the swing of your hips a bit more and inched closer to Genji. You looked around on the dance floor and decided to be a bit more daring. You looked up to Genji one last time and bit your lip and turned your back to him suddenly grinding on him. You heard a chuckle that made your blood hot as his hand rested on either side of your hips, wanting to create more friction between the two.  
You arched your back and ran your hands though his hair. "Do you know how delicious you look right now?" A jolt of electricity went down your spine. His voice was low which made you grind on him a bit harder than before. you felt his face very close to yours. You wanted to feel him more. You cocked your head to the side, exposing the soft skin on your neck, hoping he would take the bait. You suddenly felt his lips on you, dragging his lips softly across your neck, stopping at your jaw. You gripped his hand and let out a quiet moan. he must have heard it over the music and began to kiss and nip at your skin. You gripped onto him fearing that your legs might give out on you. You closed your eyes, entranced in the feeling. He stopped and you internally whined, already missing the sensation. He turned you around, his face inches from yours. Genji placed his hand on your cheek and ran his thumb across your lips. He looked at you, beautiful brown eyes glittering to the bouncing lights of the club.

"May I?", his voice soft. You could only nod as a response. The kiss was soft and warm, he smelled sweet. You felt fireworks explode in your chest. He broke the kiss and kissed you once again, lingering a bit longer. The kiss quickly turned passionate, his tongue exploring your mouth. He slid his hands down your sides to rest at your hips once again. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Your face felt hot and you felt yourself shake due to the excitement.

He began to kiss your cheeks and jaw slowly trailing down your neck. His fingers dug into your dress, gripping you tightly. He kissed a few more times before parting and looked at your through hooded eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered into your ear, sending a chill through your spine.

"I’ve been waiting for you to ask that all night." You grabbed his hand, entwining your fingers with his as he lead you through the crowd towards the exit. You had to remember to apologize to d.va for leaving her at the club but also to thank her many, many times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and I made it about my main bae Genji! Please leave feedback, it will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
